Whispers of Satan
Whispers of Satan is a Doom II megawad that requires a Boom-compatible source port created by Paul Corfiatis and Kristian Aro which was released on September 15, 2009. In a personal meeting in August 2005, Kristian decided once Death Tormention 3 was complete that he and Paul were to make a complete 32 level megawad for Doom II, plus a few ZDoom specific secret levels and work began on the project in October 2006 with Paul completing the project's first level, MAP12: Blood Station. The story is set in the distant future but similar to the original Doom II, with the player starting on Earth and progressing into the depths of hell. Whispers of Satan also contains original music composed by both Paul and Kristian. With the modern source ports of today, the levels themselves in Whispers of Satan have superior detail compared to the original Doom II. Both authors have stated that Whispers of Satan will likely be their final contribution to the Doom community. Levels Earthbase maps * MAP01: Sintlabs by Paul Corfiatis * MAP02: The Sink by Kristian Aro * MAP03: Poison Sewers by Paul Corfiatis * MAP04: Lost Beacon by Kristian Aro * MAP05: Pumping Station 083A by Kristian Aro * MAP06: Covert Operations Facility by Paul Corfiatis Brick maps * MAP07: Death Alley by Kristian Aro * MAP08: Basement Jazz by Kristian Aro * MAP09: The School by Paul Corfiatis * MAP10: Playgrounds of Caesar by Paul Corfiatis * MAP11: Cyberfunk by Paul Corfiatis Plutonia-esque maps * MAP12: Blood Station by Paul Corfiatis * MAP13: Traps of Torment by Paul Corfiatis * MAP14: The Wasted Dens by Paul Corfiatis * MAP15: Temple of Water by Paul Corfiatis Plutonia/Hexen/Heretic maps * MAP16: Undervilla by Paul Corfiatis * MAP17: Mines of Despair by Paul Corfiatis * MAP18: Elements by Paul Corfiatis * MAP19: Cryosleep by Kristian Aro Hell maps * MAP20: Inexorable Opposition by Kristian Aro * MAP21: 2048 BC by Paul Corfiatis * MAP22: Soul Disruption by Kristian Aro * MAP23: Pathway to Elysion by Paul Corfiatis * MAP24: Ultimate Hatred by Paul Corfiatis * MAP25: Vulcana by Paul Corfiatis * MAP26: Hellhole by Paul Corfiatis * MAP27: Halls of Cocytus by Kristian Aro * MAP28: Sacrificial Grounds by Kristian Aro * MAP29: Heated Trauma by Paul Corfiatis * MAP30: The Verge of Revelation by Kristian Aro and Paul Corfiatis Secret Maps * MAP31: Space Station Skywalker by Paul Corfiatis * MAP32: Ultimative Geheimnis by Paul Corfiatis Super Secret Maps (ZDoom only) * MAP33: Credits * MAP34: 1994 Revisited * MAP35: Ein Lustiger Ort by Paul Corfiatis Hidden Maps * MAP99: Hidden Warp Zone Soundtrack * MAP01: "New Horizon" by Paul Corfiatis (2:40) * MAP02: "Gun Fighter" by Paul Corfiatis (3:12) * MAP03: "Base Stalker" by Paul Corfiatis (1:28) * MAP04: "Phear No More" by Paul Corfiatis (3:18) * MAP05: "Rock and Load" by Paul Corfiatis (2:19) * MAP06: "Into The Darkness" by Paul Corfiatis (3:09) * MAP07: "Industrial Impact" by Paul Corfiatis (2:24) * MAP08: "Europian Solo" by Paul Corfiatis (3:50) * MAP09: "Max it Out" by Paul Corfiatis (4:05) * MAP10: "Plessure" by Paul Corfiatis (3:30) * MAP11: "Mindgroove" by Kristian Aro (5:47) * MAP12: "Running Blood" by Paul Corfiatis (3:03) * MAP13: "Devil French" by Paul Corfiatis (4:55) * MAP14: "Dreamtime Cut" by Kristian Aro (6:47) * MAP15: "Viola Villa" by Paul Corfiatis (3:08) * MAP16: "Nebula's Keep" by Paul Corfiatis (3:12) * MAP17: "Ultra Creepy" by Paul Corfiatis (3:31) * MAP18: "Frozen Mysteries" by Paul Corfiatis (3:49) * MAP19: "Waltz of the Dead" by Kristian Aro (4:44) * MAP20: "Churmen (A Simply Phobos E1M5 remix)" by Paul Corfiatis (2:21) * MAP21: "Rising Heat" by Paul Corfiatis (2:33) * MAP22: "The Demons from Shawn's Pen remix" by Kristian Aro (4:44) * MAP23: "Spooky" by Paul Corfiatis (4:39) * MAP24: "Rock Wars" by Paul Corfiatis (3:50) * MAP25: "Crystaline" by Paul Corfiatis (5:29) * MAP26: "Orgolia" by Paul Corfiatis (3:39) * MAP27: "Cryonic Dreams" by Kristian Aro (10:22) * MAP28: "Last Man Standing (Sacraficial Symphony)" by Kristian Aro (8:16) * MAP29: "The Secrets of Hell" by Paul Corfiatis (4:50) * MAP30: "Fear of Death" by Paul Corfiatis (5:16) Secret maps: * MAP31: "Space Wars II" by Paul Corfiatis (4:02) * MAP32: "Evil Incarnate (Remix)" by Paul Corfiatis (2:38) * MAP33: "Running from Evil (techno remix)" by Paul Corfiatis (3:50) * MAP34: "NES Batman Stage 3 (lower pitch remix)" by Paul Corfiatis (2:08) * MAP35: "Secrets" by Paul Corfiatis (0:00) Title/intermission screens: * Title music: By Paul Corfiatis (0:10) * Intermission music: By Paul Corfiatis (1:05) * Victory music: By Paul Corfiatis (3:22) External links * Internet Archive: Whispers of Satan website * Category:Megawads Category:2009 WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Cacoward winners